Exterior and indoor elevated lighting systems are very common and popular. One disadvantage of elevated lighting systems, whether exterior or interior, is the inconvenience and danger related to changing the associated light bulbs. For example, using a ladder to change elevated light bulbs is generally unsafe for people inexperienced at such tasks. The changing difficulties relate to any bulb type including incandescent, flood and compact fluorescent.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus configured to allow users to remove and install elevated light bulbs conveniently and safely.